


Of Teasing and Turnabouts

by ForAllLove



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And one very naughty dwarf, Bofur is in a heap of trouble, Clothed Sex, Craic-Ship, Dom/sub Undertones, I love you Bofur, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, what have you done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Bilbo Baggins will do following an afternoon trapped between the odious Lobelia and a deliberately flirtatious dwarf is not quite what Bofur had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Teasing and Turnabouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).



> WHAT IS THIS NEW DEVILRY
> 
> FLY YOU FOOLS

Bofur stretched his hands out in front of himself, moaning, and thumped his head on the tablecloth that, only a few minutes ago, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had eyed with a mix of distaste and envy. That woman could get Bilbo angry faster than Bofur could get him excited — and when their efforts combined, Bilbo was like fury. But it was Bofur, not Lobelia, feeling the effect of it, and in a way he found most pleasant. He sagged with a happy sigh.

“No,” Bilbo scolded, emphasising with a slap to his hip, “up.”

Bofur obediently arched his back, although he did whine about it. “You’ll be missing the best spot that way.”

“That’s not my concern, is it?” Bilbo adjusted his grip on the dwarf’s thighs and pounded into him all the harder.

Bofur whimpered, open-mouthed, against his wrists, even tugged on his moustache in frustration, because it was so very good but just not enough. Yes, he’d provoked his little hobbit with full knowledge of the consequences, and had earned the punishment that he deserved, and it was lovely, truly, but that hollow ache was fast becoming _maddening_. After all, there was only so much teasing a dwarf could take.

But then, Bilbo pulled him away from the table’s edge and bumped the backs of his knees until he bent them, and _there_ — Bofur wailed, smacking his palms on the rumpled tablecloth and at last, _at last_ , only a little further, a little more…

Just like that, Bilbo stilled.

Bofur aimed an anguished snarl over his shoulder, but his hobbit would do no more than shift in tiny, ruthless circles deep inside him that had him trembling all over. “Now, this is what you wanted, isn’t it, darling?” Bilbo’s voice, though steady, was breathless, something Bofur would be proud of if he weren’t busy dying. “To be tormented as you’ve tormented me? An _hour_ I had to be civil to that infernal she-warg, with you driving me half out of my wits with your smiles and your gestures. And I know you want it this way, love, else…” The soothing hand stroking his back had Bofur twisting around in time to catch Bilbo’s besotted little smile. “Else you wouldn’t let me do this to you, would you?”

Bofur smiled back, quite pleased to have been found out. “Bilbo,” he whispered, “please?”

“Can’t resist you,” his hobbit grumbled even as he began to move once more. Bofur laid his head on his crossed wrists. Building desperation and promised relief brought tears to his eyes; he sniffled, and received a kiss between his shoulders for comfort before Bilbo grasped his hips and braced himself.

Despite the warning, Bofur yelped and squirmed at the shift in speed, toes curling inside his boots. He flapped a hand back to be held; it wouldn’t take much more for either of them now.

In the distance, the doorbell rang. “There’s no-one at home,” Bilbo yelled. Bofur giggled, hysterically, easing down into more whimpers as Bilbo’s thrusts slowed. His hobbit groaned and squeezed his fingers, and Bofur imagined the warmth of his beloved’s release spreading from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. It seemed only moments later that Bilbo let go of his hand and pulled away; although he couldn’t help the displeased squeak, Bofur turned towards him like a flower to the sun to watch him button his trousers and straighten his waistcoat. His hobbit fairly glowed.

Bilbo caught his hopeful gaze and smiled. “You know, you look quite delicious like this.” He leaned in close over the table to kiss Bofur’s cheek. Bofur flushed, leaning into the touch and shaking with anticipation, because he’d mostly behaved and only a few strokes, little more than a touch—

“I’d best find you in the bedroom,” his hobbit murmured, very deliberately, “wanting.”

Bofur flailed up onto his elbows in horror, protesting, but Bilbo only patted his head. “I’m sorry, my love, but there’s someone at the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away cackling*


End file.
